1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical switchgear, and more particularly to a draw-out circuit-breaker having a pair of disconnect contacts of the type including contact fingers taking the form of a terminal clamp. Each terminal clamp is fitted at the end of a conductor to operate in conjunction with a fixed contact terminal star substantially aligned with the terminal clamp in the engagement direction. Each terminal clamp is fitted with a conductor support fixed to the terminal face of the corresponding conductor, and at least a pair of elementary contact fingers associated with an elastic self-tightening system.
2. Description of Related Art
A draw-out high voltage circuit-breaker has to meet different electrical and mechanical endurance requirements. The preponderant influence of electrodynamic forces must be taken into consideration for high performance circuit-breakers. It is standard practice to fit the draw-out circuit breaker support chassis with a notching and/or securing system designed to counteract the mechanical stresses due to electrodynamic forces, in order to avoid the disconnecting carriage recoil. In the engaged position, the disconnect contacts fitted at the ends of the connectors of each pole nevertheless remain under the influence of mechanical stresses resulting from the vertical component of electrodynamic forces that tend to lift the pin and the associated connector.
One of the first aims of the present invention is to improve the mechanical resistance in the engaged position of a high performance circuit-breaker subjected to the influence of strong electrodynamic forces.